Furihata's Days Care
by Calico Neko
Summary: Furihata is just a normal yet coward high school boy with normal daily lives. However, his peaceful days are ruined since he gets a request for being a substitute teacher for 6 days in the kindergarten which class called Teiko Class. What will happen with Furihata's 6 days care's time with those nine kids? (AU. Teacher! Furihata. Children! Teiko's members)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning: Un-betaed**

**Summary: Furihata was just a normal yet coward high school boy with normal daily lives. However, his peaceful days were ruined until he got a request for being a substitute nurse for 6 days in the class called Teiko Class. What will happen with Furihata's 6 days care time with those nine kids? (AU. Nurse! Furihata. Kids! Teiko's member)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Today is supposed to be another peaceful Sunday for Furihata. Being a high school boy with a lot of homework in almost everyday, he swears with himself to have a long sleep in this day. Just like Bruno Mars song titled The Lazy Song, Furihata doesn't feel like doing anything. Today is just for sleeping and maybe reading some novels.

Furihata exhales and smiles slightly. Thanks to his mother, she doesn't wake him up like usual days. She knows her son needs a rest after six hectic days. The more important thing, tomorrow is the first day of Summer Holidays. Furihata is a smart and diligent student. He can go finishing his mountain of homework just in 3 to 4 days.

He grabs his bolster and hugs it tight, continuing his peaceful Sunday with sleeping, until he hears a banging on his door. Furihata shocks. He sits on his bed, a bead of sweat is dropping from his forehead. "It can't be right," he says in whisper, "No, not in my precious Sunday."

He crawls from his bed, trying to lock his door. Fortunately, it is wide open and revealing the person who stands infront of his room. She is still the same, short hair, a brunette like him, smiling wide like a chesire cat while bringing a plate of fried rice. She is his cousin, Aida Riko.

"Kouki-kun, I'm coming." Without Furihata can say anything, she goes inside to Furihata's room and sits on his bed. "I bought fried rice, made by me of course. Eat it, okay?" says Riko without feeling guilty for disturbing her cousin's perfect day. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Riko nee-san. How are you?" Furihata lies. He doesn't feel alright with Aida's sudden appearance. He loves her, of course. However, everytime she visited his home, she would bring a 'fine food' and a 'good news'.

Questioned by her cousin, she sighs. "_Ne_, Kouki-kun, can you help me?"

"What can I do for you, nee-san?" asks him, but in his mind, he's so worried.

"From tomorrow until next Sunday, I have a project from my university. My team and I have to go to a several places and make reports from what we saw. But, that's not the problem. The problem is I have a part time job in neighborhood kindergarten. Tomorrow in my last week and because of my project, I can't do nursing these kids. I feel bad for them. They are just a cute little kids whose parents have to work and will feel lonely. So Kouki-kun," she stands from Furihata's bed then grabs his shoulders, "Just for six days, please help me for being my substitute."

Furihata blinks. He can't say anything except staring back to his cousin's eyes. "Nee-san, are you kidding me? You know I can't handle kids. You know how scared I was with kids."

"That is why..." Riko squeezes Furihata's shoulders, "This could be a good experience for you with kids."

"But... but... I have homeworks," says him, trying to escape from this situation with a not too strong excuse.

"It's only for six days," says her quite aloud. "And you're smart. Your homework will be finished as a blink of eyes. Please..." Aida shows her puss-in-boots-eyes, something Furihata can't resist about. "And the payment will be yours, I won't take anything from your hardwork. So, how's that sounded? Please, Kouki-kun. I made a promise with Fukuda-kun already that I will help him for a month. Then I have this project... Could you imagine how guilty I will if I couldn't fulfill my promise?"

Furihata hates this situation. He's such a nice guy who can't say no especially to his family. Sighing hard, Furihata then gives his answer, "Alright, I'll do that."

"Thank you, Kouki-kun," Aida says while hugging him.

"But, don't forget to bring me something and the payment is all mine."

Aida releases him from her embracement. "No, problem, I'll buy you something good."

"So... tomorrow is the first day. You will go accompaning me, right?"

"Hahaha," Aide ruffles the brunette boy's hair, "Of course no. I'll go at 5 am, so you go there by yourself. And no problem, I'll give you the address. It's just three blocks from here, you won't get lost."

Furihata is sweatdropping. Even though he loves his cousin so much, he hates this personality of her, it's like he's being forced.

"Ah, it's started from 8 am to 4 pm. So, don't be late, okay?"

After saying that, she goes outside from Furihata's room, leaving Furihata with only a plate of what she called a fried rice.

**.**

**.**

For Furihata, Monday is sure coming so fast. He couldn't sleep last night. What he had in his mind was only a lot of kids, even he had a bad dream where he was being tied up on the chair and the kids tickled his body.

He sighs. Every step he takes is like a hell for him. He really didn't want to go, but he made a promise already. Without he realizes, he arrives to the kindergarten.

The kindergarten is such a good place. It has a nice building and garden, kids will love this kind of place. Yes, kids, it's a big no for Furihata.

He goes inside and searches for someone named Fukuda or Kawahara. Just in a several minutes, he found one of the nurses.

"Ah, you must be Furihata Kouki-kun. I'm Kawahara Koichi, I'm one of the nurse here. And Fukuda-sensei is in his class already. You can meet him when we have lunch. And thank you so much for coming, you really are a big help for us. By the way, did you get lost? It's 8 past 10."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you too, Kawahara-sensei, I was... lost," Furihata says a lie because the real reason is because his bad dream so he woke up late.

"Ah, it's alright. Come on, then. Your class has been waiting for the new sensei," says him and leads him to the said class. Furihata can only sighs and walks, tailing behind him.

**.**

They reach the class, something that feels too early for the coward Furihata. "This is your class for these six days, Furihata-sensei. Good luck." Kawahara opens the door, revealing the inside of the class.

Furihata gasps in shock. Never crossed in his mind to see this kind of room, even his room never been a mess like this one. However, the problem is not the class; it's the kids, nine of them with different hair color while 'doing' a different thing.

In the corner of the room, there are four kids. The blue navy haired and the gray haired boy are pinning the blonde boy to the ground, and of course the blonde is crying aloud. Besides the gray haired boy is the raven one, pulling the gray haired boy for releasing the blonde.

On the other place, there is a red haired boy who sits on the table while cutting a bunny doll's ears. Besides him is the purple haired boy who is feeding a snack to the red haired boy and himself. Behind them is a green haired boy who tries his best for getting back his bunny doll.

On the other side, finally Furihata can see 'normal' kids. The teal haired boy and the pinkette who are drawing animals, not to mention they are drawing them on the wall with crayons.

Knowing Furihata is feeling shocked or maybe tired even when he didn't do anything yet, Kawahara squeezes Furihata's shoulder, trying to give him courage.

Before he took his first step to the classromm, the last thing Furihata heard from Kawahara was, "Welcome to Teiko class and please be careful."

**-T B C-**

* * *

.

**Yeay, the prologue was done. I'm kinda perplexed when I was choosing the nurse. Then I decided Furihata, with slight appearances of Kawahara and Fukuda (the freshmen trio from Seirin) because I hadn't seen much of these charas.**  
**(I do hope I won't make too much Akashi's & Furihata's scenes, because I love this crack pairing so much.)**

**Last, review please ^^**


	2. First day (1)

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**First day (1)  
By Calico Neko  
Warning: Un-betaed**

* * *

"56!"

"57!"

"58!"

"59!"

"60!"

"1!"

It's 8 past 1 second already and what we can hear from the room which has nine children inside it, is the very loud yelling from the three boys. The three boys are yelling a "Hurray!" at the same time while throwing the plushies to the air. The five other boys are only smiling, agreeing a silent "Hurray!".The eight of them are having the same thought, '_We don't have a new teacher for this week.'_

The class, which name is Teiko class, is a dangerous area for everyone who doesn't like children. It's only nine children in there, but they can be the most enemies ever, especially for the new teacher.

In just six months, Teiko class has been having almost 20 new teachers. Some of them could only 'survive' for around a week. When they gave the resignation letter, they would have the same reasons, "They are not children, they are demons!"

That's why, three weeks to be a teacher in this hellish class is a new record. And that tough teacher was one and only, Aida Riko.

While the eight boys are yelling and smiling because they won't have a new teacher, the only girl in the class is sobbing. She can't get why her beloved teacher is didn't come yet. She never came late before.

"Where is Riko _nee-chan_? _Sobs..._" she sobs to her pink hair colored, making its wet. "I want Riko _nee-chan_."

The class becomes silence. It's only one of them who is still yelling aloud, but he gets silenced when the raven one is hitting him by a barbie doll.

The red haired boy, probably the scariest child, who is sometimes claimed as the leader from these little delinquents, strokes the pinkette's hair. With the very thin smile that so rarely he gave, he says, "Don't cry, Satsuki, Riko will come!"

The girl, whose name is Satsuki, sobs again. "But, she never came late. What if something happened?"

"I'll drag her here if she doesn't come in 30 minutes," says the red haired boy while patting the girl's shoulder.

"You promise?" The boy is nodding, assuring her. And then she smiles and begins to wipe her wet cheeks. "Thank you, Sei-_kun_."

"No problem." The haired boy's nose is 'flying' when he says that.

Satsuki giggles. Seeing the girl has stopped her sobs, the other boy is approaching them. With the tiny figure, the baby blue hair colored, and a husky dog plushie on his arms, he looks like a walking-vanilla-shake.

"Momoi-_san_, tissue, for your tears."

Momoi looks at him with an amazed staring. Taking the tissue that offered to her, she says, "Tetsu-_kun_ is so cool. Sei-_kun_ too."

However, after saying that, the other boy is yelling again, louder than before.

"Ah! Satsuki, what are you saying? How could you say that?!"

Satsuki, Sei, and Tetsu, had to close their ears when he yelled like that. He's one of the most noisy boys in this class. With his dark skinned of his, he's probably the second scariest child in the class.

"But it's the truth! Tetsu-_kun_ and Sei-_kun_ are cool!" replies Momoi in a high-pitch voice.

"What?! No-"

He has to stop his anger when he feels something cold yet sharp on his cheeks. A scissor, the red colored one, is now against his dark skinned cheeks.

"What do you want to say, Daiki?" The dangerous action is coming from the red head, Sei. "So, do you think I'm not cool?"

A bead of sweat appears from Daiki's forehead. It's only Sei who can handle him in every situations.

"Akashicchi, it's dangerous-_ssu_, playing with a scissor." The blonde, who is from the started is only looking at the them in silent, shares his thought.

"I'm sorry to say, but I agree with Kise-_kun_. It's dangerous," says Tetsu.

With his best glaring that he can give, he looks sharply on both of the blonde whose name is Kise, and Tetsu. Tetsu is staring back at him, doesn't feel scared or anything while the blonde is shivering in scared.

"So, you wanted to say I'm not cool?" He gives an evil grin when he says that.

The asked boys are shaking their head. "No. Akashi-_kun_/Akashicchi is always cool." Saying at the same time but so different tone; Tetsu in flat voice and Kise in frighten voice.

The red head is smiling when he hears that. Without doing nothing anymore to Daiki's cheeks, Akashi whisper, "You're save, Daiki." Daiki can only gulp.

"Eh? Tetsuya is not cute. I'm the coolest in this class," the gray head brags to himself. He's one of the delinquents in the class, besides Daiki.

The asked boy, Tetsuya, doesn't say anything. Even when the gray head boy is resting his head on the top of Tetsuya's head, Tetsuya still doesn't do or say anything.

Giving his usual gaze to the gray head boy, he says, "I'm sorry, but Akashi-_kun_ is the coolest."

"Yes, Kurokocchi is right!" yells Kise, "and don't rest you head on Kurokocchi's-_ssu_! Shougo-_kun_ is heavy for Kurokocchi!"

Kise pusses the said boy, whose name is Shougo. Kuroko is almost falling, butt smacking the floor. Fortunately, Akashi and Momoi are standing near him, so they can grab Kuroko's arms at the exact time. Feeling unpleasant, Shougo pusses him back. And then the incident is started.

Kise accidentally steps on Daiki's foot. After yelling a very loud "It hurts!", Daiki pusses Kise's back as hard as his child power can do. Kise is almost falling to the ground, but Shougo catches him just for pushing him back again, to Daiki.

"Woah, Shougo, it's so fun!" says Daiki excitedly as he pusses Kise's back toward the gray head boy.

"Hahaha! Harder Daiki!" replies Shougo, pussing Kise's chest harder than before.

Kise cries like a girl, while Momoi is yelling at them to stop. Beside her, Kuroko wants to help, but his t-shirt is being held by Akashi. Shaking his head, Akashi says, "No, Tetsuya."

"But, Kise-_kun_..."

Akashi shakes his head again. "I know. But we can't do anything. Shougo and Daiki are bigger than us," Akashi admits. "Besides..."

Akashi tilts his head to the right. It's the raven boy, approaching the hectic spot.

"Shougo, what are you doing?! Stop-"

However, the raven's words are cut when Kise's body is hitting his body instead. Both are falling to the ground, with Kise is still crying in top of the raven's body.

"Daiki, attack!"

"Yea!"

Daiki and Shougo try to pin Kise and the raven boy. Fortunately, the raven one rolls his body to the right, bringing Kise with him of course. Instead of hitting him and Kise, the two bad boys hit the floor.

"_Kaa-chi_! _Tou-chi_! _Nee-chi_!" Kise yells his family member's name as he cries on the raven chest.

"Kise, don't cry! If you cry, those two will bully you again!" saying in brotherly tone.

"But, Nijimuracchi... sobs..."

Just like what the raven said, whose name is Nijimura, Daiki and Shougo are laughing at Kise.

"Kise/Ryouta is a crybaby!" mock the two while pointing at Kise's face.

"I'm not the crybaby!" is what Kise says, but his crying becomes louder and before.

Kise is angry and he looks cute with that grumpy figure. Standing from the floor, he runs toward the two 'delinquents of the class' and tries to puss them. Yes, he does try his best, but Daiki and Shougo are now successfully pinning him to the floor.

Kise's crying becomes louder. Nijimura tries to help him by pulling Shougo's collar, to no avail. Even though Nijimura has a bigger built than Shougo has, they have different strength.

Akashi, Kuroko, and Momoi can only look at them in silent and worry. Just as Akashi said, the three of them are smaller than the four. Even without trying, they know they can't help Kise or Nijimura. They can only pray for Kise and Nijimura's safety.

The pinning and pulling between the four are lasting for several minutes. Feeling bored, Kuroko spokes to Momoi. "Momoi-_san_, let's draw. I can make Nigou right now."

"Then, teach me, okay?" Momoi is smiling brightly when Kuroko nods. Hand in hand, Kuroko leads Momoi to the nearest wall, to draw some pictures.

Left by the two, Akashi stands up from his chair just to sit on the table.

'_Highest place is just for me_!' says his inner side.

Enjoying his place, Akashi approached by the tallest boy in the class. With his long and purple haired, he looks somewhat scary.

"Aka-chin~, I'm bored," says the purple head as he sits beside Akashi on the top of the table, while taking one of his potato chip and then feeding it to Akashi's mouth.

"Me too..." Akashi replies as he munches the potato chip.

Looking around, Akashi finds someone who looks busy with his own world. The green haired boy is now looking for something while hugging a big bunny doll on his arm. From the locker, under the tables and the chairs, every places that he can reach. Feeling excited because Akashi knows what the other looking for is, he shouts, "Shintarou, what are you doing?"

Raising his head to face the other, the green head whose name is Shintarou says, "I can't find my lucky item, a red scissor, _nodayo_."

Grinning evilly, Akashi raises his hand to showing a red scissor which on his hand.

"You mean this?" says Akashi. Beside him, the purple boy feeds another potato chip to his own and Akashi's mouth. "Ah, thank you, Atsushi." His munching sound blocks by the yelling from the four boys who are still 'fighting' behind him.

"That scissor is my lucky item. Give it back, _nodayo_!" Shintarou raises his voice when he says that.

"Eh~, Aka-chin never told me your name is nodayo..." whines the purple head boy whose name is Atsushi.

Shintarou's face becomes red when he hears that, worsened because Akashi is grinning at him.

"If you want it, give me your bunny," says Akashi in a bossy tone.

Shintarou can't say anything. It's a hard decision: his beloved bunny or the lucky item?

'_But, Cancer is the lowest rank for today_...' says his inner side.

After giving a quick peck on his bunny's teeth, he hands over his bunny to Akashi, just to get a mocking smile from the red head.

"Thank you, Shintarou..."

Another shouting from the four too-much-spirit-boys blocks Shintarou's yell.

In regret and tears welling the corner his eyes that covered by his glasses, Shintarou could only silent when Akashi cut his bunny's ears.

The last thing that Shintarou can hear are, "Aka-chin~, here, potato chip," and "Thank you for the scissor, Shintarou."

.

Outside of the room Furihata, the new teacher for the class, can only tremble from the head to the toes. Praying for his 'life' is the only thing that he can do right now.

Stepping his right foot to the inside, he says, "Good morn-". His word is cut by the flying bunny doll that smacking his face.

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

**Wuah... I'm so sorry. It's so-so-so late. I don't have any other excuses besides my real life, so please bear with me. And yup, I decreased the details on this chapter and I made several relationship for this fic. Can you guess?**

**Thank you so much for SeCreT YaOi AdMIreR, Fay-ssu, Yuna Seijuurou, wildarms17, DiJei Aya for the review. Thank you too for the faves and follows and all of the readers.**

**Sorry for the mistakes. Review please...**


End file.
